


She'll Leave You With A Smile

by WoundedSoul



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, I am not good at tags, Letters, Light Angst, Love, Love Letters, Singing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoundedSoul/pseuds/WoundedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout Lavellan is hopelessly in love with Inquisitor Trevelyan. She watches him from the shadows, but knows he would never take notice of one so lowly as her.<br/>After a lonely day on the ramparts, she gets the surprise of her lifetime as the man of her dreams appears. And what happens next- tooth Rotting fluff. </p><p>Written for him. For you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed that beautiful voice all evening.<br/>With all the love I can give- WS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Beginnings in Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bigbear1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbear1992/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never expected him to notice her, but when he does it is beauty incarnate.

I watched from my hidden spot as Inquisitor Trevelyan passed by on his way to yet another War Room meeting. My eyes measured him closely from the shadows as I held my breath until he disappeared behind the heavy oak door. Only in my mind did I allow myself to chant his name with gentle reverence-

_Mark._

Maker, just that alone sent a heavy shiver down my spine. And when coupled with the sight of the sun's rays shining off his dark brown hair and those hooded eyes taking in my small form, it was enough to make a poor lowly scout faint. But he wasn't looking at me like that today, his mind preoccupied with the work of the Inquisition. My only hope was that Sister Leliana would summon me, and I might catch a glimpse of the man who had caused me so many sleepless nights.

At times it was almost like he noticed me- that he saw the nameless elf who was just another face in the crowd. Hazel eyes would soften for just a moment before some important matter would call him away once more.

My chance from the Nightingale never came, and I spent my day listlessly hanging around the ramparts listening to the ravings of Crazy Jim as he prattled on about Commander Cullen. And I thought I was obsessed- jeez. I finally convinced the man that his beloved lion might need something, and I was rewarded with silence as I was left alone to look out over the Frostbacks. The sun was sinking low, and I took a moment to appreciate how amazing the view from the fortress was as purple and pink streaked the sky.

The majesty of it all moved me in a rare way, and I began a quiet hum that morphed into louder syllables as my soft song took form.

 

 _‘At first she's gonna come on strong_  
_Like She'll love you all night long_  
_Like it's going out of style_ _  
_ Then she'll leave you with a smile’

 

A crunching sound echoed behind me, and I jumped as I spun to face the gorgeous man who I had been unconsciously singing to outloud. Only, having him present was almost sending me into full panic mode as my eyes grew wide and my cheeks heated with a rosy blush.

“In-Inquisitor! I didn't know you were…” Well shit! Now I didn't even know what to say as he strolled forward with that natural confidence that always made my knees weak. A smile tugged at the corner of those lips I longed to taste, and he towered over me as he stopped to gaze down into my shocked face with a look I couldn't quite read.

“Is it true? What you sang? Will you leave me with a smile?” he chuckled deeply as I swallowed hard and licked my lips. I fought for something to say, but only managed a squeak that served to make him laugh harder as his eyes twinkled.

I knew he was teasing me, but in a way that I would never expect from the famed Herald of Andraste. And Maker's breath, I swore that indescribable look he wore was akin to longing as I blankly stared up at him.

“I- I guess so?” I forced out as I worried my bottom lip with uncertainty. His eyes turned gentle as he reached one calloused palm to my cheek. I jumped from the initial contact, but could not stop my eyes from fluttering closed as I leaned into the touch.

“So soft, and so beautiful,” he hummed as his thumb stroked across my skin. Goosebumps blossomed over my flesh, and my eyes fluttered open to see him watching me with a hungry gaze that made me whimper with need.

I turned my face just enough for my lips to brush his palm, and was rewarded with a sigh before he drew me closer against his armoured chest. One hand on my cheek, the other on my waist as he tilted my face up and leaned forward. His nose brushed against mine in that most intimate way before he gifted me with a featherlight kiss that almost made me swoon.

My shaky hands trailed up to his cheeks, the light stubble along his jaw brushing against me in the most enjoyable sensation. A slight growl rumbled in his chest as I grew bolder and ran one hand through his hair, fingers digging against his scalp as I stole another chaste kiss.

“We should get out of here,” he suggested in a breathless voice, and I could only nodded in agreement as my voice failed me. “Meet me in the garden tonight, please.”

He was ever the gentleman, something that always made my heart swell and long for him even more. The loss of his arms encasing me left a cold feeling within, but he soothed the ache with a gentle brush of his lips against my wrist before he left me standing bewildered on the open ramparts. Of all the ways I thought today would go, this was something I never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in a short amount of time for someone special. I have always enjoyed a good tale of the Inquisitor falling for the most unlikely of candidates


	2. I Miss You Terribly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitor Mark Trevelyan receives a letter. Maker, how he misses his little Scout
> 
> For you, as always -WS

“Inquisitor,” called Leliana from the shadows before stepping out into the soft light of the Main Hall. Mark had been heading for his room after a long day of planning Inquisition movements and passing judgements, and he sighed as he paused for his Spymaster. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” he asked with terse politeness as he ran a hand through his disheveled brown hair. 

“I know it is late, Inquisitor. Forgive me, but I thought you would enjoy this.” A rare smile tugged at her lips as she handed him a rolled up piece of parchment with the seal already broken. It appeared much different from the reports he usually received, and as he unrolled the letter he realized why. 

“Thank you, Sister Nightingale,” he grinned with true appreciation as he tucked the words into the front of his tunic, next to his heart. “I am glad you brought this important matter to my attention.”

Leliana nodded silently before disappearing towards the rookery, and he swore he heard a stifled giggle as the door shut behind her retreating form.

He took the steps two at a time, panting with excitement as he reached the safety of his room. He was not ashamed when he ripped  _ her _ letter from its hiding spot. The parchment unrolled as if from his will alone while bright hazel eyes scanned  _ her  _ words. 

 

_ Ma vhenan, _

 

_ Things go well in the Western Approach. Well, who am I kidding? This place is too bright. Too hot. Who would seriously want to inhabit this desolate wasteland? And yet there's a huge fort stuck right in the middle that we are forced to occupy. I call hallashit on this whole mission.  _

 

He chuckled as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Her sense of humour never failed to affect him in such a way, and he could almost hear her voice as he read her words. Maker's breath, how he wished she wasn't halfway across Thedas. 

 

_ Oh. OH! I killed a Venatori yesterday!! Nasty little hallahumper hit me with a lightning spell though. And it really HURT! But then I stabbed him in the face. *giggles* I wish you could have seen it! Knight-Captain Rylen praised me and said it was a good kill. Nice man that Rylen. And have you heard his accent?  _

 

A low growl escaped Mark as his fingers clutched the paper a little tighter. Andraste preserve him, jealousy and worry were not in his nature. But the thought of her-

“Get ahold of yourself,” he chided. Though he couldn't stop himself as he began to pace with irritation before returning to the letter before him. 

 

_ And there is a dragon! Big bad High Dragon. When it roars everyone shivers. Except me of course. It lives in this valley, and you know I had to go check it out because- reasons. There was the cutest little baby dragon- dragonling? whatever. And I actually  _ **_touched_ ** _ it! It tried to bite me but I booped his snoot. Knight-Captain says I'm not allowed to go off alone anymore. Or keep Ramon. He's so mean! He made me take my pet back before mama dragon came looking for him.  _

 

A groan escaped Mark as he sank on his bed and leaned his head into his hands. He was going to have a serious talk with his little scout when she returned to Skyhold. A lecture on danger and propriety and not touching dragons! Some days he swore his elf would be the death of him, but it was worth it for that wicked grin and twinkling giggle. There were not many words left now, and he was almost afraid to read the ending of her excited ramblings. 

 

_ But as fun (or not fun) as this trip has been, I wish I was back in Skyhold. I miss you terribly, emma lath. There's no Great Bear here to hold me on these freezing cold nights. No eyes watching me from the distance and making sure I am safe. I know it is selfish of me, but I cannot help it.  _

_ I hope this letter finds you well, and that I hear from you soon.  _

 

He reread the words several times before finally folding the parchment into a small square and holding it with reverence. He was relieved to know his little one was safe, though the same loneliness pulled at his heart from her absence. 

“Tomorrow,  _ ma vhenan.  _ I promise to write you tomorrow,” he swore as he kissed the letter before tucking it back into the safety of his tunic. Only a few more short weeks until she was in his arms once more, and he couldn't wait for that day to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got out some sadness and my letter writing kink. I hope you enjoy _emma lath_


	3. The Sweetest Dream I Could Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW. That's all the warning you get this time.

Mark stretched out on his four poster bed, arms extending over his head before he settled into the warmth of the furs surrounding them. His little scout was draped across his bare chest, her fingers trailing over his skin as she lazily watched his movements. She had only arrived back this evening, and after reporting to Sister Leliana she had rushed to his room and waiting arms.

“Maker, how I have missed you,” he sighed as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek. She hummed at the gentle contact, eyes closing as she relaxed into the comfort of being with him once more.

“I have missed you too,” she replied as her face turned so her lips could brush against his chest as she spoke. He shivered from the contact as she added, “More than you will ever know.”

He reached to cup his fingertips beneath her chin, lifting her towards him so his lips could brush against hers. “I love you,” he promised against her mouth as she sucked in a ragged breath.

“And I love you,” she whispered breathlessly as her fingertips trailed along the scruff of his jawline. It always amazed him to hear that she could feel that way for him. That she could return the depth of emotions that burned within his heart.

“ _Ma vhenan,_ say it again,” he openly begged as the rough pad of his thumb brushed against her bottom lip. She nipped the digit with a wicked grin that he knew all too well before tapping her finger against her chin as she contemplated.

“What exactly do you want me to say, _Inquisitor?_ I'm sorry, you were not very clear on your instructions.” She giggled as she bit her bottom lip in that naughty way that made him want to groan. And the use of his title? That open challenge that she knew he would answer? Only she could frustrate him so, and yet he craved it with every fibre of his being.

“Say you love me,” he growled as his arms snaked around her waist. He had her on her back before she could speak, looming above her as her eyes grew wide with shock and something more primal.

Her small hands ran up the massive expanse of his bare chest, tracing each muscle before wrapping around his shoulders and letting her nails dig in just enough to produce a low moan from him. Good. She had his attention.

“I will always love you, _emma lath_. From this moment until the sun sets on my time, I will cherish you.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek tenderly before sinking back into the sheets. He stared at her in wonder, heart stuttering as she professed the depth of her love, but she was not done yet. “Thoughts of you never leave me. I carry you close, right next to my heart. Without you there would only be darkness, a world devoid of the comfort of light.”

“Darkness should never envelope beauty,” he replied as she blushed deeply, turning her face to the side as she grinned wildly.

“Creators, the things you say,” she giggled with overflowing joy as she playfully batted him away when he attempted to turn her face back towards him. “Do you say that to all the scouts running around the battlements of Skyhold?” she teased.

“Only to the one who has my heart,” he replied as he leaned down to plant a kiss to the lone strip of flesh that was exposed above her tunic. Her attention snapped back to him, hands going to his hair and deft fingers dug into his scalp.

“Keep doing that, Inquisitor, and a girl might think you want something.” She pulled him closer and nipped his bottom lip roughly, producing a deep groan from him as his hands fisted in the sheets.

“And keep tormenting me _,_ little girl, and a man might think you want to give him that something,” he rumbled deeply as he buried his face against her neck. His breath tickled against her, her body bucking against his involuntarily as she gasped. Maker's breath, how he loved the sounds she made when he pleased her.

His mouth grazed her collarbone, making her tremble beneath him as she sighed out his name. He mirrored the same movement on the opposite side, producing a similar effect as she whined for him to end her torture. His fingertips went to the hem of her shirt, brushing against the taut flesh of her abdomen as he explored what made her moan, squeal, and cry out in pleasure beneath him.

“Please!” she begged as a single finger dipped along the curve of her side. Her hands made a futile effort to push him away, but he was far too strong as he chuckled darkly.

“You asked for this, little girl,” he warned as his hand clamped on her hip and he pressed her into the mattress. She huffed with pretend annoyance before allowing him to continue his game without interruption- except for the occasional tug of his hair when he did something particularly enjoyable.

The fire died low by the time they were finished, a tangle of arms and fulfilled sighs as her small frame clung to his.

“I love you, Mark,” she yawned as she buried her face into his shoulder.

“ _Ar lath ma,_ ” he replied with a kiss to the top of her head as his arm wrapped tightly around her before they both drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*

He awoke the next morning with a start, disoriented as he reached for a bare spot in his bed that had been empty for weeks. His eyes flew open as he tried to get his bearings, the memories from last night so vivid. And yet- there was that nagging feeling inside him that foreshadowed his coming disappointment. He checked inside his tunic, her letter pressed next to his heart making him growl with frustration.

“Just a dream…”

His hands ran through his hair before he buried his face in them. She had been so real this time! He could still smell the scent of Juniper berries that clung to her skin. Feel her cuddled beside him. The waning sensations left him hollow inside, a cold shiver running across his flesh as he tried to get control of his emotions.

“I'm going to go insane if she doesn't get back soon,” he growled through gritted teeth as he rubbed the sleep from his face. He needed to get dressed and head out as soon as possible. Sister Leliana was owed a visit, and there was no time to waste.

*~*~*

It was settled. His little scout was being pulled from the front lines. She would be permanently stationed in Skyhold, a request that made the Inquisition's Spymaster grin knowingly as she eyed the Inquisitor. He didn't care though, as long as his Lavellan was close nothing else mattered.

He headed for his room to write a letter to his _vhenan._ He had a promise to keep, and then he needed to head to the training grounds and hit something. Hard. Maybe Bull and the Chargers would be free today. They were always good for blowing off steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry. I know. I'm evil. I could not dishonor my love and go into full NSFW detailed. Also if you love someone, you have to make them hurt a little. But it gets better. I always make it better.  
> I hope this was what you wanted, _emma lath_  
>  With all the love in Thedas- WS


End file.
